Various types of containers for moving equipment, such as electronics equipment or other types of delicate devices and systems, have been employed in military and commercial environments. Such containers are often moved frequently via ship, truck, airplane and some other vehicle. These containers may be subjected to a variety of environmental conditions during transit and generally are sealed to sufficiently isolate the equipment within the container from such conditions. In addition, these containers include one or more latches on each side of the container to seal a lid portion to a base portion. By way of example, one such container is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0254946 to Becklin.